Wandering Child
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Wildly her mind did beat against him, but her soul would always obey. Christine Daae is once again shrouded in the Phantom's influence as she believes she beholds her angel of music once more...


The Phantom of the Opera

" _Wandering Child"_

 **Disclaimer: Phantom doesn't belong to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber. I wanted to try a new Phantom cast. The Phantom is John Owen Jones, Christine is an African American (I hope that's okay, if not, tell me in your reviews) and Raoul is John Cudia.**

* * *

" _Help me say goodbye!"_

Christine ended her song as tears streamed down her face. She truly cared for her father, but after everything that's happened: from the time she met her supposed Angel of Music face-to-face, from finding out that this Angel was the Phantom of the Opera with a deformity, and from the fact that he would resort to drastic measures such as murder as a punishment for disobeying orders, she felt anger more than anything. How could her father send such a man to her? How could he leave her to deal with this torment?

But she also felt grief. Maybe she shouldn't be too angry at her father. Maybe it was her fault that she trusted this man without even questioning his intentions or his morals for her. But she was just a child when she first heard him, she wouldn't have been able to understand. And when she saw him for the first time, he declared his love for her and longed for her to embrace his dark, passionate music of the night, her sexual, dark side, and himself. All went downhill when in the morning after, when she took off his mask and he showed his true colors.

All these emotions conflicted Christine as she turned to leave the graveyard the snow falling swiftly on her black curls. She knew her father was dead and he would never answer, but she hoped for a sign, something, anything from her father, to give her as to what to do. And as she walked away, she heard a very hauntingly familiar voice stop her in her tracks.

" _Wandering child, so lost, so helpless._

 _Yearning for my guidance."_

Christine froze for a moment. She thought she'd heard _his_ voice, above all else. But it was soothing and enticing. She had to know the truth, yet her exhausted body would conflict with her mind as if it could care less. But Christine fought her exhaustion and inquired of her mysterious friend.

" _Angel or Father? Friend or Phantom?_

 _Who is it there staring?"_

The reply was the same, soft tone, though questioning her in astonishment.

" _Have you forgotten your Angel?"_

Maybe this wasn't the Phantom after all. Maybe after all this time, deep down in the crevices of her heart, she believed her Angel of Music was finally returning to her.

" _Angel, oh speak._

 _What endless longings echo in this whisper?"_

" _Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze."_

Christine could no longer resist the influence. Her eyes became dilated as if she were entranced by the man's voice, as if she were succumbing to it.

" _Wildly my mind beats against you…"_

" _You resist…"_

" _Yet your/the soul obeys!_

 _Angel of Music, you/I denied me/you, turning from true beauty!"_

As Christine sang, she felt guilt overcome her as well as entrancement. She had completely denied her Angel, by going to Raoul, and forgetting everything her Angel taught her, just so she could be safe and loved in the arms of another. But Christine felt as if she made the right choice. Raoul was her childhood sweetheart, now her fiancé, and they truly loved each other. There was no denying that. She moved forward as she lifted her arms out, beckoning her Angel to come to her once more.

" _Angel of Music, do not shun me/my protector!_

 _Come to your/Come to me, strange Angel!"_

She then turned and looked up to where the voice was coming from with whom she was singing the duet. She now felt completely enthralled, as if no one else was in the world except for her and her Angel of Music. She repeated the same movements as before.

" _I am your Angel of Music._

 _Come to me, Angel of Music."_

Christine slowly dropped her hands as all she could hear inside her head was her Angel's voice, beckoning her, calling her. And she would answer to his call.

" _I am your Angel of Music"_

 _Come to me, Angel of Music."_

She lifted her hands up as if to tell her Angel she was coming to him. Nothing was going to stop her. Her eyes were completely dilated and her mouth was agape as she could do nothing but bask in the glory of this Angel.

" _I am your Angel of Music."_

She began to walk to the tomb where he was, and was about to accept his hand, when she felt strong, firm hands on her shoulders. She felt someone shake her a little as if to wake her up from the spell she was under. Who was it?

"Christine!"

Wait a minute. That voice was familiar. She looked up into the eyes of her beloved, her betrothed, her fiancé. It was…

"Raoul!" Christine cried out as she saw Raoul checking over her seeing if she was alright.

"Christine, are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes, Raoul, I'm fine." Christine responded with a smile. Both were completely oblivious to the angry masked man on top of the tomb, holding his skull staff.

"Bravo, Monsieur!" his voice boomed, making the couple jolt out of their reverie. "Such spirited words!" He then sent a spark of fire from his staff directly towards Raoul, who somehow managed to dodge and pull Christine back at the same time.

"More tricks, Monsieur?" Raoul snarled as he glared at the Phantom.

"Let's see, Monsieur, how far you dare go!" the Phantom answered with a sickening chuckle as he sent another spark. Christine had to do something. She felt helpless standing behind Raoul, and couldn't bear to see him get hurt.

"Raoul-!" she tried to call, but it seemed as if he didn't hear her.

"More deception? More violence?" Raoul called up to the masked man.

"That's right, that's right, keep walking this way!" the Phantom answered as he watched Raoul lead Christine slowly away from the cemetery and towards the tomb.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!" called Raoul, and Christine noticed a fire flash in the Phantom's eyes. She already knew what would happen when the Phantom got angry. Raoul will be killed, just like Buquet! She couldn't let that happen!

"Raoul, no!" she tried to pull on his arm to lead him away, only to have him place his arm in front of her.

"Stay back!" he responded as he turned his gaze back to the Phantom, who sent another spark at Raoul, who dodged it effortlessly.

"I'm here, I'm here, Monsieur, the Angel of Death!" he called with a sinister tone. Christine couldn't take it anymore. They had to leave _now._

" _Raoul, please, come with me!"_ she pleaded and finally Raoul relented and led Christine quickly from the cemetery.

"DON'T GO!" she heard his voice but she continued to flee as they heard, "So be it. Now let it be war upon you both!" Then they heard what sounded like large orange flames filling the whole cemetery. After a few minutes of silence, Raoul broke it.

"Christine, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am. But Raoul, why didn't you leave with me when I tried to implore you the first time?"

"Because you are my fiancé and I love you, Christine. I was not going to let that man hurt you and put you under his spell again. Besides once we capture the Phantom, this will all be over. You will not have to be haunted by him anymore." Raoul grabbed Christine's had and kissed it softly, causing Christine to blush.

"I love you, too, Raoul." Christine responded as they shared a small kiss before continuing to go back to the Opera House.

* * *

 **I did the best I could. Please review. If you want me to do any more songs, please let me know.**


End file.
